


Made for Each Other

by thisbluespirit



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: 500 prompts, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Adam and Georgie are tied up in the villains’ lair – a mistake so many villains seem to make…





	Made for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jaxomsride in the [500 Prompts Meme](http://lost-spook.dreamwidth.org/291842.html): #319 - _All this time we were waiting for each other_ \- Adam Adamant & Georgina Jones. Also written for 100fandoms prompt #90 "perfection."

“ _So clever yet so vulnerable…_ ” Louise’s words echoed in his head again, as they so often did at these times. He could almost feel the touch of her gloved hand against her cheek, hear the laughter of the Face, his nemesis who was evil incarnate –

“Oh, do wake up, Mr Adamant!”

Adam groaned as he dragged himself back to full consciousness, propping himself up on his elbows to find that he had a lump on his head yet again, a dull headache, and was bound hand and foot.

“Miss Jones,” he said through gritted teeth. “I might have known!”

“Well, of course you should,” she said, shuffling into position beside him. Her hands were tied behind her back, her clothes unkempt, and her face dirty and married by a graze on her forehead and a red mark on her cheek that would surely develop into a bruise presently. “I told you I wasn’t letting you come down here alone. I signed on as a waitress at the boat club – I found out a few things about Sir John and Lady Anstiss, I can tell you.”

“No doubt,” said Adam, eyeing her darkly. “Do you not recall me expressly forbidding you to do any such thing?”

Georgina ignored that irrelevant comment, much as she ignored all instructions expressly forbidding her to do anything that might lead her into danger. She leant forward, her forehead creasing in concern. “Are you all right, Mr Adamant? I thought you’d had it for a minute there.”

“My dear Miss Jones, as I have told you many times, you need not worry about me!”

“It’s hard not to when you’re lying there like that, all white and bleeding.” She nodded towards his head.

Adam concentrated on wriggling out of his bonds. “Head wounds,” he said dismissively. “Tend to be rather misleading in that regard. But, Miss Jones, since you are here, tell me what occurred after I was knocked out. I had just come across Sir John, the murder weapon in his hands, the braggart, and then –”

“Lady Anstiss whacked you over the head with the poker and you just crashed down onto the Persian rug –”

“Yes, yes,” said Adam, his own injuries being obviously of no moment. “Lady Anstiss, you say? Surely not? Such a charming lady!”

Georgie stared back at him.

Adam pulled himself into a sitting position as he finally freed himself, and did not look at Georgie, uncomfortably aware of his painful memories of Louise and her betrayal, not to mention a host of other perfidious – if no doubt tragically misguided – ladies he had met here in the 1960s. He brushed aside the issue, and shifted his position to enable him to untie Georgie.

“And now,” he said, once that was done, “I suggest we take our leave of Anstiss Manor!” He gave her his hand and helped her up.

Georgie took it, and then, once standing, let go of him to tug her slight summer dress straight. “Oof,” she said, shaking herself. “Thanks. And I’d love to leave, but given that they’ve locked us in the secret room, I’m not sure it’ll be that easy.”

“Fear not, Miss Jones,” said Adam. “I am familiar with any number of such secret doors and their locking mechanisms. We won’t be trapped in here very long.”

Georgie perched herself on the desk, swinging her legs, and watching as he set to work on the panelled section of the wall where the hidden door was to be found. “No, I know. I knew you were pretty great at that kind of thing even before I met you. My granddad used to tell me all sorts of stories about you. I must say, I never dreamed I’d get the chance to see how true they all were.” She paused and added stoutly, “Not that I ever thought they weren’t.”

“Miss Jones,” said Adam. “Since you are here, you may as well make yourself useful. Apply your weight to that portion of the wall while I press down on this carving.”

Georgie hurried across. “Okay! Right. Here I am, applying weight.”

The door groaned and grumbled for a moment, before sliding open. Georgie jumped back, Adam putting out a hand to steady her.

“Now,” he said, “I suggest you stay here while I confront Sir John and Lady Anstiss.”

“Not likely,” said Georgie. “Besides, don’t you want to get at that notebook? It’s got all the details of their whole criminal empire in it.”

“Alas, I fear that by now they will have destroyed it.”

Georgie grinned and produced a key from somewhere within the depths of her dress that Adam didn’t care to enquire about. “No, they won’t, because guess who’s got the key to the safe where they hid it?” She held the key up. “Ta da!”

“Miss Jones,” said Adam, almost impressed for once, “you do, I will admit, have your moments. In which case, stay close, and while I deal with that scoundrel, you get the notebook.”

She nodded. “Right. I can’t wait to see him get what’s coming to him!” She mimed Adam’s sword-fighting with an ignorance of all fencing moves that made Adam wince. Then she stopped, looking up at him with a grin. “He won’t be any match for you, that’s for certain.”

“Miss Jones,” said Adam but his repressive tone was tempered with a smile. He offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

She was, as ever, impatient, impulsive, imprudent, infuriating, and in no way and lady – and yet in her own particular manner entirely perfect.

“Let’s,” said Georgie, and smiled back at him.


End file.
